


Pierrot

by greenwhitebobo



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich hatte die Maske ausgewählt, weil mir ihre ursprüngliche Bedeutung gefiel. Das Unnahbare. Das Herrische. Das Bestimmende. Aber ich weiß, dass die Maske mittlerweile eine andere Bedeutung hat, die mir nicht gefällt…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierrot

**Title** : Pierrot  
**Author** : greenwhitebobo  
**Beta** : [Krokomaus](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/krokomaus)  
**Rating** : General  
**Summary** : Ich hatte die Maske ausgewählt, weil mir ihre ursprüngliche Bedeutung gefiel. Das Unnahbare. Das Herrische. Das Bestimmende. Aber ich weiß, dass die Maske mittlerweile eine andere Bedeutung hat, die mir nicht gefällt…  
**Disclaimer** : Pierrot ist eine Theaterfigur, die auf den Pantomimen Jean-Gaspard Deburau zurückgeht und auf die ich keinen Anspruch habe. Ich leihe mir die Figur nur kurz aus.

 

 

 

 

Vergangenheit

  
  
Ich hatte mich vor vier Jahren bewusst für diese Maske entschieden, auch wenn ich es niemals zugegeben hätte. So, wie ich vieles nie zugegeben hätte, um gewisse Menschen glauben zu lassen, was sie wollten. Natürlich könnte ich auch einfach philosophieren, dass nicht ich die Maske ausgewählt, sondern die Maske mich erwählt hat, aber so ein Mensch bin ich nicht. Oder war es zumindest damals nicht. Ich war der Meinung, dass nichts zufällig geschieht. Für alles existierte ein Plan und den Plan für mein Leben schrieb ich selber.  
  
Nicht, dass mich Philosophie nicht interessiert hätte – ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe zu bestimmten Zeiten schon immer gern in Rätseln gesprochen, um die Menschen in meinem direkten Umfeld und auch die, die ich gerne weiter entfernt von mir hielt, im Unklaren zu halten. Es half mir, wenn ich mich ein wenig rätselhaft fühlen konnte.  
  
Nein. ICH hatte die Maske ausgewählt.  
Ich hatte sie ausgewählt, weil mir ihre ursprüngliche Bedeutung gefiel.  
  
Das Unnahbare.  
Das Herrische.  
Das Bestimmende.  
Das Hinterlistige und Mächtige.  
  
Ich hatte die Maske ausgewählt, weil sie sich am wenigsten nach einer Maske für mich anfühlte. Wie die anderen, die sie tragen mussten, es empfanden, ob sie das Besondere überhaupt spürten oder überhaupt etwas darüber dachten, wusste ich nicht. Es war mir auch egal, denn ich hatte mich entschieden.  
  
Ich war derjenige, der die Kontrolle hatte.  
Ich war derjenige, der die Entscheidungen traf in meinem Leben, in meinem Beruf und damit auch im Leben anderer Leute.  
Vieler Leute.  
Es machte mir Spaß über gewisse Dinge bestimmen zu können, das letzte Wort zu haben – auch wenn es mich arrogant und abgehoben wirken ließ. Aber auch das half mir. Wieder konnte ich einige Menschen im Unklaren darüber lassen, ob sie mich richtig oder falsch einschätzten. Kaum jemand kannte mich wirklich und ich genoss dieses Gefühl, dass niemand hinter die Maske blicken konnte. Ich ließ sie nur das sehen, was sie sehen sollten.  
  
Das gleißend helle und glühend heiße Gefühl der Macht war meine Droge. Ich labte mich daran, schwebte in kaleidoskopischen Sphären, ließ mich nur zu gerne einlullen von den Lobeshymnen, die mir zuteil wurden, musste dieses Hochgefühl irgendwie behalten. Konnte nicht mehr ohne sein.  
Ich war ein Junkie, ständig auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Fix.  
  
Höher.  
Schneller.  
Weiter.  
Mehr. Mehr. Mehr.  
  
Mir gehörte die Welt, sie lag mir zu Füßen egal wohin ich ging. Frauen wurden regelmäßig zu Wachs in meinen Händen (Männer gelegentlich auch, das allerdings eher unbeabsichtigt), ich konnte mir nehmen, was ich wollte.  
  
Man nahm mich ernst.  
  
Es war die logische Folge von allem, was bis dahin geschehen war. Die Früchte meiner harten, langjährigen Arbeit. Ich hatte mir alles rechtmäßig verdient.  
  
Mir gehörte die Welt.  
  
Nichts geschah zufällig.  
  


 

 

Gegenwart

 

 

 Die Maske ist in Vergessenheit geraten. Nicht unbedingt bei mir, auch wenn ich sie mittlerweile gerne als Gespenst der Vergangenheit abtun und sie ignorieren würde. Sie ist in Vergessenheit geraten bei den Menschen. Nicht bei allen Menschen, nur bei denen, die mich noch nicht so lange kennen. Sie kennen mich noch nicht so lange, aber sie kennen wahrscheinlich trotzdem die Maske; sie alle haben sie wahrscheinlich schon mindestens einmal gesehen.

  
Nur gesehen.  
Nicht wahrgenommen.  
Nicht ernst genommen.  
Nicht abgespeichert, sondern gleich wieder aus ihrer Erinnerung gelöscht.  
  
Sie sehen sie noch immer, nur wissen sie es nicht, weil sie mittlerweile ein wenig anders aussieht und anders wirkt. Und sie wissen nicht, dass es nur eine Maske ist, hinter der es ganz anders aussieht, weil ich sie schon so lange trage, dass man sie für mein wahres Gesicht halten könnte.  
Ich trage sie noch immer in meiner Manege. In meinem Varieté. In meiner bunten, lauten Zauberwelt, die sie alle so erheitert, weil sie sie für ein paar Stunden ihr eigenes Leben und ihre Probleme vergessen lässt.  
Das ist die wahre Kunst.  
  
Ich bin der Künstler, der euch in eine andere Welt entführt.  
Ich bin der Zauberer, dessen Magie ihr euch nicht entziehen könnt.  
Ich bin der Zirkusdirektor, auf dessen Kommando alle hören.  
Ich bin der Dompteur, der es schafft, selbst die wildeste Meute im Zaum zu halten.  
Ich bin der Akrobat, dessen waghalsige Sprünge euch den Atem rauben.  
Ich bin der Seiltänzer ohne Netz und doppelten Boden und ihr alle tanzt meinen Seiltänzertraum mit mir.  
  
Ich bin daneben gesprungen.  
Habe einen Schritt neben das Seil gesetzt.  
  
Ich falle und ihr alle dürft mir bei meinem Sturz zusehen.  
  
Ich bin der Machthaber, der am liebsten über alles und jeden die Kontrolle haben will. Vor allem über mich selber. Ich treffe die Entscheidungen. Ich mache Pläne.  
  
Ich weiß, dass die Maske mittlerweile eine andere Bedeutung hat, die mir nicht gefällt.  
  
Das Naive.  
Das Bemitleidenswerte.  
Das Melancholische.  
Das Tragische.  
  
Ich schreibe den Plan für mein Leben selber und ich entscheide, was ich will. Und wenn ich etwas nicht will, weil es mir nicht gefällt, dann werde ich auch nicht so enden. Das ist nicht Teil des Plans.  
  
Ich habe das Trapez verfehlt und falle.  
Ich sehe das Seil über mir und weiß, dass der Aufprall heftig wird.  
  
Das ist nicht Teil des Plans.  
  
Alle sehen meinen Sturz aber nur die wenigsten nehmen ihn wahr.  
Nehmen ihn ernst.  
Alles nur Show and the Show must go on.  
  
Ich bin der Clown, den niemand ernst nimmt.  
Der in seinem weiten, weißen Kostüm verloren in der Manege steht, um die johlende Menge zu unterhalten, die nicht hinter seine Maske blicken will.  
Die nur das sieht, was sie sehen will.  
  
Nichts geschieht zufällig.  


 

  
Der Aufprall ist heftig. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, mir bleibt die Luft weg. Auch das ist eine logische Folge von allem. In den letzten zwei Jahren habe ich so nah an der Kante des Abgrunds gelebt wie nur möglich.

  
Noch ein Stückchen weiter gehen.  
Näher, noch näher.  
  
Das Wort 'Aufgeben' existiert in meinem Wortschatz nicht, ich habe nicht umsonst für all das hier gearbeitet. Ich gebe nicht klein bei und ich kenne so gut wie keine Grenzen. Und wo ich Grenzen sehe oder sie mir aufgezeigt werden, will ich sie niederreißen.  
  
Jetzt hat es mich niedergerissen.  
Hat mich von den Beinen geholt.  
Ich bin am Boden.  
  
Ihr habt mich fallen sehen.  
Ihr wolltet es nicht wahrhaben.  
Es war nicht Teil der Show.  
  
Die Scheinwerfer sind aus, die Vorhänge fallen zu.  
  
Ich will meine Maske abnehmen, aber ich bin noch immer wie gelähmt.  
Und außerdem ist sie mittlerweile ein so fester Teil von mir, dass ich sie nicht mehr abnehmen könnte. Niemand sollte dahinter blicken können, so wollte ich es jahrelang. Wollte es so sehr, dass jetzt kaum jemand mein wahres Gesicht erkennt.  
  
Nichts geschieht zufällig.  
  
  


 

\- Ende -


End file.
